


Cloud Magic

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Other - Freeform, Talking, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small missing scene for 'Wild Magic'. Numair and Cloud talk to one another...sort of...when doing the long distance testing with Daine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Magic

**Author's Note:**

> **"You mean that she'll undertake the test situation without dealing through you? Can she do that?" He asked, fascinated.  
>  "She says she can. I know she always finds me if one of us wanders off."   
> "All right, then." He bowed to the pony. "Lead on," As they walked off Daine heard Numair say, "And no biting."**
> 
> -part of 'Wild Magic' by Tamora Pierce. No copyright infringement intended, borrowed to help write this fic. Paragraph from page 154.

Numair and Cloud had been at it for about fifteen minutes, in companionable silence, and Numair wished momentarily that he had an animals connection like Daine did. She seemed unnaturally talented when it came to animals, to the point that he was almost jealous of her ability. Cloud seemed to sense that he wanted to talk, and was patiently quiet as they wandered down the valley, moving farther and farther away from her.

Finally he muttered,

"You know, I've always wondered what horses think. You lot are just...very active and sometimes a lot more human than I could ever believe, seeing as you're horses."

Cloud nickered gently, and he continued, 

"You're one of the better horses I've come across-smart as a whip, and very...nice. Cool. You don't scare easy either, I bet." 

Cloud tilted his head, and Numair nodded. 

"Yeah, you have normal horse fears just like the others, but...with Daine around, I bet you're the bravest horse there is. There's something about her...she's...different." Numair sighed. "I wish I could give her the answers that she's looking for. She looks so innocent sometimes."

Cloud neighed, as though in agreement.

They kept walking, and for a while they just enjoyed one another's silence. Numair wondered if maybe she could hear Cloud as far away as the ocean. 

"If she can hear really far away, then we're in trouble, because I refuse to walk all the way to the ocean. I have things to do," He told Cloud who gave a kind of bray that sounded almost like laughter. 

It was a few more minutes, close to an hour, when they were about a mile and a half or so away that they finally lost contact with Daine. Cloud had nudged him hard, and he'd glanced at the horse-

And had somehow just knew what was going on. 

"Time to go back then?" He asked, and Cloud nodded. "Alright. Let's head back. I'll see about getting you an apple or something for your trouble. Would you like an apple?" 

Cloud nodded agreement, and they walked back in companionable silence, and Numair couldn't help but think that maybe Cloud had a magic of his own with how smart he was. He thought of telling Daine, but decided against it. 

After all, it wasn't as though it was real magic.

With a smile, he lead Cloud back to Daine.  
\--

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Kudos and Comments are much love!


End file.
